Zoid Crystal
by horsemaster
Summary: The zoid plante Zi is going throught another war this time new powerful zoids are made for this war. But five young bandits steal five new modles and being thier new life as Elementel fighters **I don't own zoids in anyway. This my first fanfict**


Chapter 1 the Beginning

Chapter 1 the Beginning

(An army convoy with armament supplies travels through the desert with two Gustaves and five Gunsnipers)

Solider 1: Ummm hey Captain isn't this where the Death Angel Bandits run?

Solider 2: What's wrong? Scared of a little gang of bandits?

Solider 1: No! I just know this is where they are that's all

Solider 3: Shut up you two, and keep your mind on you job

(Two figures are standing on the cliff looking at the convoy)

?? (Ren): Hey they know us

??(Rini): Really how cool! HEHEHE!

??(Ren): Yea they're so going to get hurt

Solider2: Anyway don't worry about them they're weak. They have a Shield Liger that doesn't have a shield, a command wolf with no real control over its movements, a Saber fang with three legs and no cockpit window, a Elephander with broken tusks and a broken canon and a baragator that can't steer. You see, there's nothing to worry about.

Solider1: well I guess you're right but they still were able to take down two Empire convoys.

?? (Danal): Those asses are saying shit about us.

??(Ren): Shut up, they only say bad stuff about us because you can't pilot

??(Rini): Come on guys, stop fighting.

??(Jerry): Jerry says stop fighting. It's not nice

??(Randy): Yea guys, stop it and get ready to move out

(The bandit's are set up and ready to move out, the Bargator is behind the convoy, the Shield Liger is walking to the convoy to draw there attention, the Elephander is hidden behind a rock)

??(Ren): Ok kid, move 5 degrees to the left.

??(Randy): Fire!!

(The bandits fire from their location onto the convoy)

Solider1: What the hell?! AHHH!!

(The Bargator grabbed the Gunsniper by the leg, pulling it down and crushing the leg so it couldn't get back up)

Solider3: Report! What's happening?!

Solider2: They're attacking from the cliff and under the sand!

Solider3: Damn it! How did they know we were going to be here?! What?!

(His alarm goes off and he sees the Shield Liger coming)

Soilder3: Move to the front and the sides of the Gustaves so they can't hit them, and take the Shield Liger out! He's a fool for charging head like that with that broke down Liger!

(The Gunsnipers move in front and around the Gustaves and take aim at the Liger)

Solider2: Good bye bandit.

(The soldiers are about to fire on the Liger but they get hit by a canon beam branched off to hit multiple targets)

Solider3: What the fuck is going on!? AHHH!!

(His zoid gets hit in the chest and falls)

??(Jerry): Wow that was fun!! Hehehe.

(The bandit in the Elephander moves from behind the rock as the other bandit go to their prize, but her canon starts to spark)

Jerry: Oops, Jerry must have used it too early. Oh well.

(Jerry unattached it from her Elephander)

Ren: Damn we did well

Rini: yep

Danal: The only reason you did well is because you used me as bait and I didn't even get to fight.

Ren: That's a good thing.

Danal: Hey!!

(They all start laughing at Danal)

Randy: ok ok let see what we got here.

(They all get out of their zoids; the people in the Gustav jump out quickly and run. They start to pull the solider from their zoids and tie them up)

Solider3: Damn all of you!!

Randy: Hey we are just trying to get by.

Solider1: These supplies are going to are troops fighting the Empire by doing this you are helping the Empire!

Solider2: Don't waste your breath on them they were most likely hired by the Empire

(Ren stabled the Gustav that the man was leaning on going through its armor. Her knife is very sharp)

Ren: Shut up we aren't as easily bought like other bandits.

Rini: ya! We work for our selves and not for the Empire or the Republic!

Randy: Just close your mouth before we let Genocide take care of you.

(Randy pointed at Jerry so they knew who she was taking about. Jerry had a smile on her face but it was hidden by the clocks that they were all wearing)

Randy: So be a good boy ok?

(they go back to stealing from what the Gustaves were pulling. Some things they left, unneeded be them)

Danal: I think we got what we need.

Ren: Yea let's load up.

(Jerry brings the Elephander to its knees so they could load supplies they took)

Rini: Hey can we go get something to eat after this Sis?

Randy: Yea.

(The other items they put in their zoids before they all get in the cockpits)

Randy: Thanks for coming our way we really needed most of the stuff you guys had, bye.

(Randy waves before her zoid jumps under the sand, leaving the others following as they made their way to their base. Back at the base. The base was in a cave, it had parts from zoids they've taken on the ground)

Ren: That was fun.

(Ren jump form her zoid patting its head)

Rini: Yep that was easy those Gunsnipers weren't much.

Jerry: Jerry says she's happy

Danal: Yea whatever.

(Rini jumps on him)

Rini: Awww what's wrong Danal? You were the best bait.

Danal: you little b….

(Randy pushed him)

Randy: Come on girls and guy, let's go get something to eat and drink.

(They get into a jeep (that they stole) and drove into town that is known for its bandits. They stop at the bar called Zaber fang and walk in, Ren grabs a wanted paper by the door)

Ren: Hey, the price on our head just went up.

(They all sit down as Ren hands Randy the paper and Rini gets up to go get drinks and any new information)

Randy: Wow 2 million zoidans and 15 zoid crystals. That a nice price don't you think Jerry?

Jerry: Jerry thinks it's a nice price but sadly no one will get it. (Grins wildly)  
Danal: I would see it.

(Ren pushes his head into the table. she was a little angry)

Ren: You dumb ass, you would also be turning yourself into.

(Danal grabs her hand and puts it behind her back, twisting it)

Danal: No I wouldn't. They think the death angels are all girls.

(Ren does a reverse and kicks him in the face, knocking him from his chair)

Ren: Yea they do think that, but if you try to backstab us, we will cut off your balls)

(Danal was about to get up but Rini came running stepping on his face, she didn't notice)

Rini: Hey guys! I just hear that the Empire has five new Zoids and …. Hey Danal why are you on the floor? Get up I have important information.

(Danal gets up, mumbling and holding a blood nose. Ren snickers at him and listens to Rini)

Rini: These new zooids run on zoid crystal and not just any crystal but elemental crystal.

Ren: Wow, they really found elemental crystal's and they made Zoids that can combine with them? That's really cool.

(Ren took a sip from her drink)

Jerry: Jerry wants to know what is an elemental zoid and elemental zoid and elemental crystal?

(Danal laughs)

Danal: You don't know what they are? You're so dumb.

(Danal continues to laugh but stops when Randy hits him on the head)

Randy: Shut up, you don't even know. Jerry, elemental crystals are what give element zoids's power. There are regular crystals that give common zooids power, but not as much as elemental zoids.

Jerry: Wow, Jerry says let's go get them.

Rini: Yea!! I can get the layout on the lab and we'll steal them right from under their noses.

Ren: Looks like we have a new job Randy.

Randy: Yep

(she raises her glass to her lips smiling)

End of chapter 1

I don't own zoids in anyway this just fan maded


End file.
